Report 1165
Report #1165 Skillset: Astrology Skill: Various Org: Shadowdancers Status: Completed Feb 2015 Furies' Decision: Approved for Sol. 1. We await future ideas for a new Tarox effect. Problem: Willpower and endurance which are being removed as part of the Overhaul impacts the casting of spheres in astrology. Currently, Sidiak and Tarox modify the willpower and endurance cost respectively. Once removed, these planets will contribute nothing towards casting spheres. This report seeks to address that. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change Sidiak to affect eq cost instead. Positive alignments would mean a shorter cast times while negative alignments would lengthen it instead. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to solution 1 above, here are the alignments and the suggested effects. Semisextile: semisextile(minor positive impact) - base cast time, sextile(positive impact) - level 1 eq bonus, trine(major positive impact) - level 2 eq bonus, conjunction(huge positive impact) - level 3 eq bonus, quincunx(minor negative impact) level 1 eq malus, square(negative impact) - level 2 eq malus, opposition(major negative) - level 3 eq malus 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Suggestions open for Tarox. Player Comments: ---on 2/13 @ 11:36 writes: Making sphere casting faster (or slower) can have an impact on meteor which is a very strong ability. Removing endurance/willpower already makes meteor easier (by removing the cap that willpower/endurance costs can impose) and I agree that astrology meteor attempts shouldn't need to be limited by endurance or willpower. But to possibly make casting a sphree faster... I'm tentatively cautious about this. I think it'll be fine to have Sidiak and Tarox simply no longer affect sphere casting in any way. The removal of endurance/willpower is already a nice boost. If you absolutely need an effect... How about giving health regeneration to the target if Sidiak is positive, and negative health regen (passive damage) if it is negative? This might be a novel effect, in that a sphere's main effect can be positive (because Sun is in positive position to that sphere) but still passive damage to the target if Sidiak is negative to the sphere. ---on 2/13 @ 15:10 writes: I understand the concern with the faster eq times for spheres and I'd like to clarify that the proposed total eq bonus(and malus) were not meant to go beyond the level 3 cap. If a level 3 bonus or malus are considered too strong, I'm fine with bumping the max eq modifier down to level 2. ---on 2/14 @ 04:30 writes: Honestly it's likely going to be random enough that a halfsecond buff at max isn't going to change a whole lot, especially when it caps out anyway. Support. ---on 2/15 @ 22:09 writes: I support solution 2 ---on 2/17 @ 03:15 writes: Supported, love the idea. ---on 2/27 @ 01:33 writes: Solution 2 seems fine. ---on 2/28 @ 05:18 writes: As long as this is really only affecting the speed of casting spheres, then I'm ok with it. ---on 2/28 @ 18:40 writes: Yup! This is not meant to replace the actual effect of the spheres themselves.